Complications (Formerly Difficulties)
is the fifth episode of the second season of Deadwood. It first aired on April 3, 2005. Plot Swearengen is on the mend as Alma begins to take ill - mostly in the mornings. Cy is suspicious of Joanie and Maddie's operation, and makes an unexpected discovery about George Hearst's agent, Wolcott. Bullock attempts to control an outlaw mob and protect the Commissioner, who directed Merrick to print a provocative statement regarding gold claims. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *''Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) - credit only'' *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *''Anna Gunn (as Martha Bullock) - credit only'' *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *''Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) - credit only'' *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Garret Dillahunt (as Francis Wolcott) *Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *''Josh Eriksson (as William Bullock) - credit only'' And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *''Keone Young (as Mr. Wu - credit only'' *Sarah Paulson (as Miss Isringhausen) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) *Stephen Tobolowsky (as Hugo Jarry) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Richard Gant (as Hostetler) *Izabella Miko (as Carrie) *Franklyn Ajaye (as Samuel Fields) *Michael Harney (as Steve) Co-Starring *Cade Carradine (as Jubal) *Ralph Richeson (as Richardson) *Erica Swanson (as Doris) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Stephen Mark, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: James Glennon, ASC *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Producer: Ted Mann *Producer: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Producer: Ed Bianchi *Supervising Producer: Jody Worth *Supervising Producer: Scott Stephens *Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Victoria Morrow *Directed by: Gregg Fienberg Closing credits *Co-Producer: Hilton H. Smith *Associate Producer: Kathryn Lekan *Unit Production Manager: S. A. Stephens *First Assistant Director: Lisa Campbell-Demaine *Second Assistant Director: Kenneth B. Roth *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consulting Producer: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson :Stunts: *Keith Davis *Brian Duffy *Tanner Gill *Maurice Howard *Cheryl Lawson-Bucher *Anthony Schmidt *Art Watson *Jim Wilkey : *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Script Supervisor: Gabi Endicott *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Libby G. Minarik *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Add'l. 2nd Asst. Director: Fred Mandell *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Casting Associate: Lisa Soltau *Art Directors: James J. Murakami & David Potts *Set Decorator: Ernie Bishop *Property Master: Frank Escobedo *Asst. Property Master: Manuel Baca *2nd Asst. Property Master: Steve Blakney *Add'l Props: Harry Lu *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Eddie Esparza *General Foreman: Anthony Lovullo *Tool Foreman: Tony Espinoza *Labor Foreman: Jairo Quezada *Paint Foreman: Mike Mikita, Sr. *Leadman: John Gomez *On Set Dressers: Billy Sender & Dave Hopgood *Set Dressers: James Bolle, Frank Bertolino, Tim Keating & Michael Leonard *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Stand-by Painter: Ingrid Rofkar *Stand-by Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Gaffer: Michael Paul Orefice *Best Boy Electric: Vincent F. Contarino *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Billy Beaird *Dolly Grips: Brian Saunders & George Hatfield, Jr. *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Key Make-up Artist: Ron Snyder *Add'l Make-Up Artists: Deborah McNulty & Marlene Stoller *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Carol Pershing *Asst. Dept. Head Hair: Terry Baliel *Key Hair Stylist: Kimberley Spiteri *Hair Stylist: Margarita Pidgeon *Add'l Hair Stylists: Marie Elena Storace & Elizabeth Rabe *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Aimee McCue *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Haydn Pazanti *B Cam Operator: Steve Adcock *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety-Kramer *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Scott Allen Martinez *Still Photographers: Doug Hyun & Prashant Gupta *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Mark Steinbeck *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Caleb M. Bacon *Catering By: Deluxe Catering, Gary Wigglesworth :Electricians: *Michael Orefice, Jr. *Justin Duval *Chris Tango *Uribe Uriel *Edward Ayer : :Grips: *Mike Muller *Peter Schlanser *Nina Moskol *Jerry Antonetti *Eric Cruse *Chris Stadler : *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Special Effects Supervisor: John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson :Special Effects Techs: *Jerry Miscevich *Paul Sokol *Frank L. Pope *Jay T. Rockwell *Roger Lifsey : *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Add'l Craft Service: Barry Hutchins & J.D. McCarthy *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew *Wrangler Gang Boss: Gary Mouw :Wranglers: *Bart Allsup *Benny Manning *Noel Phillips *Diana Smith *Gene Walker : *Melody Ranch Liaison: Daniel Veluzat *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Stephen Pistone :Drivers: *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Rocky Chiusano *Gary Ferraro *Dave Oppenheim *Lenny Rogel *Jeff Purpus *Andre Veluzat *Jim Downs : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Zack Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Producers: Harry Limauro IV *Writers' Assistant: Nick Towne *Production Accountant: Cindy Wise *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Kimberly Cripe *2nd Asst. Accountant: Kerry Mock *Accounting Clerk: Anthony Jeselnik *Welfare Worker: Jan Citron *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Emily Batson *Sam Claypool *Zach Hunt *Yuka Kadono *Allen Lee *Patrick Lenahan *Matt Lombardo *Matt Polley *Johnny Radcliff *Kevin P. Roy *Gwyn Shovelski *Anthony Steinhart *Kimberly Thomas *Laura Turek *Michael Whitney *Kevin Zelman : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Sharon Maines *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Peter Phillips *Post Production Coordinator: Jennifer Ross *Visual Effects Coordinators: Patrick Kearney & Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editor: Mark Hartzell *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Consultant: Stephen Hunter Flick *Dialogue Editors: Devon Joseph & Erin Oakley *Sound Effects Editor: Benjamin Cook *Foley Editor: Kevin Wahrman *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi-Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Main Title Theme by: David Schwartz *Music Supervisor: Jane Wallace *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Historical research assistance provided by: The Adams Museum & House, Deadwood, SD. :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this television program. Images Deadwood - Complications (Formerly Difficulties) - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Complications (Formerly Difficulties) - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Complications (Formerly Difficulties) - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Complications (Formerly Difficulties) - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Complications (Formerly Difficulties) - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Complications (Formerly Difficulties) - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 2 episodes